Secrets In Agraba
by Sweet-Hearted SilverEars
Summary: This is a new story that I've been working on. The idea kind of just flew into my head, and I couldn't resist the lure. : It's very good so far, and I hope that you give it a try. : Dominant Jafar/Submissive Aladdin. Warning: MATURE ADULT CONTENT.
1. Chapter 1 The Sultan

**Disclaimer - I do not own _Aladdin_. Disney does. However, I _do_ have the right to say that my slightly-twisted, okay, maybe really twisted, version is _much_ better then it, though I used to love it a lot, and certainly _much_ more interesting then it. :)**

**Chapter 1 The Sultan**

Jafar stood before a black, shallow-bowl filled with water, looking down at his reflection.

Perhaps it was time that he shaved off his beard.

Maintaining it's luxuriant-shine was becoming more difficult since he was so busy running his kingdom and keeping tabs on his wayward daughter.

Yes, Jasmine, like Agraba, was a jewel without equal or price.

Both needed his protection from themselves.

He looked up from his thoughts when he heard a quiet-knock against his door.

"Enter."

"Sultan," the young serving-girl said, bowing respectfully as she entered his chambers.

"Your daughter has just returned from the Market-Place."

"_She what_? How many times must I tell the child that it is not as safe as it once was to walk among the people? They are still upset that I have not chosen another to rule by my side after the death of the Princess Jasmine's mother. And then there's this pointless-war between my guards and the Thieves Guild. It's enough to drive one mad."

"_Sultan_?" the girl gasped in surprise and shock.

"Oh, nevermind, girl. You may go. I will try to reason with my child again."**  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2 The Princess

**THANK YOU for your review! : **

**Twilightfans (Here's the update! :) The first three chapters are going to be a little short, but after that it'll get better, I promise. :) I hope that you enjoy this chapter, though! :))**

**Chapter 2 The Princess **

Princess Jasmine, who, at sixteen, was no longer a child, no matter what her father thought, danced around her large-room happily.

Her loose, light-pink pants and shirt sparkled in the sun's light shining in through the large, open windows that led out onto her balcony, her waist-length, soft black-hair swaying with the movement of her lilth, flexible body as she spun in circles and hummed to herself quietly.

"Oh, Aladdin," she cooed, batting her lashes flirtatiously at an invisible man.

"Shall we dance away the night in each other's arms?"

"Who is Aladdin?"

Jasmine spun around with a gasp, her eyes wide with surprise.

"_Papa_! You startled me."

"_Who is Aladdin_?" he repeated in a low-voice.

"Oh, no one, really. Just a boy that I met in the market-place. He was rather sweet and he offered to show me around."

"Is that all?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Nevermind. These visits to the market-place have to stop, Jasmine. It's not safe for you outside these walls."

"But, Papa... It's so _boring _here. There's no other girls to talk to, I can't shop, and there's no cute boys to stare and giggle at."

"I'll make you a deal. If you promise me that you won't leave the palace then I'll arrange for some other princesses to come visit, and for some merchants to come into the palace so that you may shop here."

"And Aladdin?"

Jafar grimaced.

That request was harder for him to grant her.

"If the boy comes to see you, I will allow it."

"Okay," Jasmine agreed, bouncing foward with a bright, sunny-smile, stretching up to kiss his cheek.

"Thank you, Papa!"


	3. Chapter 3 The Thief

**Chapter 3 The Thief**

Aladdin sighed heavily, leaning against the side of the roof with his chin in his hand, staring at the palace, his eyes following the pacing figure on a balcony with undisguised-yearning.

He didn't react when he heard someone come up behind him, already knowing who it was.

"You should let this go, boy," Cassim said softly.

"All that land and splendor is not for the likes of us."

Aladdin didn't speak, letting the other man make his own assumptions about why his son stared at the palace so much.

It was easier then telling him the truth.

"Al... I know it hasn't been easy since your mother.. But we have a good life compared to most. You... You are happy with me, aren't you?"

Aladdin finally turned then, his eyes wide with shock at the question.

"Of course, father. You know I am. It's just that... Sometimes I can't help but long for more. It's not about the land, or the money, or the food. It's just the dream. You understand that, right?"

"I do, yes. Your mother was my dream. Now it's your happiness and Omar's that I think about. All that I want is for you both to be happy. When will you come home?"

"In a few hours."

"Alright. Good night, son."

"Good night, father."

Cassim faded back into the shadows silently, while Aladdin turned once more to continue to watch the palace long after the pacing figure had retired for the night.


	4. Chapter 4 Bring Him To Me

**Thank You for your review! :**

**CC-RandomDragon - (That's okay, everyone makes mistakes. :) I'm glad that you like my other stories, to! :) I'm glad that you find it interesting! So do I! :) I disagree about the age thing. Aladdin is for younger children, true, but you're never to old for yaoi! ;) I used to adore Aladdin, *the movies and show* and I still love the character, I just think he should be with Jafar instead of Jasmine now, and so, 'Secrets In Agraba' was born! :) **

**I expect great things to come from this story, and I hope that you enjoy it as much as I am! :))**

**~SilverEars~  
><strong>

**Chapter 4 Bring Him To Me**

"Sultan," the main guard said, inclining his large-head respectfully.

"Yes?"

"You requested information be found about anyone seen who has been watching the palace regularly."

"Yes, I did indeed."

"We found one such person. A young man of twenty-one."

"Did you find out his name?"

"Aladdin."

"Do you know where he lives?"

"No, unfortunately. Our source was silent on that point. I do not know if he even knows, or merely refused to reveal the information."

"Well, when you do find him, bring him to me, but with discretion. I do not want word of this to reach the delicate-ears of my daughter."

"I could take a group out now. According to our source he is always watching the palace from the roof of the building closest to it around this time."

"Very well. Do so quickly, before he vanishes again for the night."

"Of course, Sultan."

/

Aladdin sighed again heavily, finally turning away from the view of the palace balcony reluctantly to head home for the night, gasping softly when he saw four of the palace guards waiting for him.

"The Sultan requests your presence," the leader of the group said in a deep-voice.

"Why? I haven't done anything wrong."

"That's for the Sultan to decide."


	5. Chapter 5 You Don't Understand

**Thank You for your reviews! :**

**CC-RandomDragon (He, he.. Nope. :)), **

**Sweet Emotions Sinful Pleasure (Well, here's more for you to read! :)),**

**PinEapPleGrilL (I know they were, but that's gonna start changing now! :) I'm glad you like it! :))  
><strong>

**Chapter 5 You Don't Understand. I Love You.**

Aladdin was shoved roughly into a room, and the door was slammed shut behind him.

He looked around the dimly-lit room, barely preventing himself from jumping when he heard a soft-voice come out of the shadows.

"So you're Aladdin," the Sultan said, coming into the light right in front of him.

"Yes, I am."

"What are your intentions toward my daughter?"

"The Princess? That's what this is about?"

"Yes," Jafar answered, nodding briefly.

"I know you met her in the Market-Place. What are your intentions? Are they honorable?"

"I don't really have any intentions. I couldn't care less if I never saw her again."

"Really?" the Sultan said, his tone full of disbelief.

"A young man like you has no interest in a young, beautiful, naïve girl? I know how the world works, boy."

"I don't understand… _Oh_! You thought that… I can honestly promise you that I have no interest in your daughter in that way. She's beautiful, but she's not my type."

"And I'm just supposed to believe you? What surety do I have of that?"

Aladdin blinked, licking his lips nervously, a slight pink-flush staining his sun-tanned cheeks as he looked away in embarrassment.

"I'm not- I… I prefer to be in the company of men."

"You- _What_?" Jafar asked, not certain that he had heard him correctly.

"I like men," he said, his voice getting firmer, and yet somehow softer as he continued to speak.

"How they look. How they walk. Their strong hands. The gentle-touch that I see them give to their women. I may not have much sensual-experience, but my heart knows what it wants, and who it wants, and it's not your daughter."

"Then why do you watch the Palace so much?"

Aladdin actually relaxed enough to laugh in amusement at his question.

"I've been watching the Palace all my life. Since long before your daughter was born. It was always my favorite place to look at as a little boy, and not much has changed since then. Only the reason for the watching."

"What do you mean? You perhaps have desire for one of the Palace Servants? Or one of the Guards?"

"Not exactly."

"Then who?"

Aladdin's cheeks flushed darker, and he pursed his lips, refusing to answer this time.

"I'd advise you to answer, boy. If you don't… I have the power to confine you to the Palace until you do."

His eyes widened at the Sultan's words, his mouth falling open in shock.

"But… My father.. If I don't come home, he'll worry…"

"Then I suggest that you tell me so that you may leave."

Jafar was shocked when the boy shuddered, wrapping his arms around himself as though cold, his lower-lip trembling as moisture filled his eyes, a single-tear spilling over and sliding down his left-cheek as he shook his head, his breath hitching in his young-chest as he wiped away the tear with a shaking-hand, the other arm still curled around his abdomen as he sank down onto a nearby lounge-couch with blue-silk upholstery, lowering his head to stare at his bare, dirty-feet.

"I c-can't… You'll only have me thrown in the Dungeon…"

"It can't be that bad, can it? Only people who really deserve it get the Dungeon."

"It's you," Aladdin said when he finally spoke again.

"I love you. I know that it's foolish.. That I'm not worthy… But you're everything. My whole life, all I've ever wanted was you.. I knew that it was impossible, but still I watched and hoped, just waiting.. I can't seem to help it.. My heart _aches _for you. To be held in your arms.. I'm still waiting.."

Jafar was shocked at the young man's words, hiding his reaction quickly.

"Waiting for what?" he asked softly.

Aladdin was trembling, raising his tear-stained face to look at him, whispering through slightly-parted, salt-swollen lips.

"A miracle. Anything that could help us be together.. I guess that it's time for me to grow up, isn't it? But it hurts to let go of the dream.. It hurts so much.."

Aladdin slumped on the couch, burying his face in his arms as he started to cry heart-wrenching sobs of pain and despair.

Before the Sultan even registered his own movement he was across the room and sitting beside Aladdin on the couch, drawing the young man into his arms, rocking him slowly as he cried against his chest, resting his chin on top of the boy's head as his heart clenched in his chest at his obvious-agony.

"Shh, 'Laddin, shh," he soothed him quietly.

"It's okay. I promise that I won't have you thrown into the Dungeon. You can leave whenever you wish. And return whenever you wish. Perhaps, together, we can turn your dream into our reality."

Aladdin gasped softly, his breath hitching in his throat as he raised his head to look up at him through tear-wet black-lashes, uncertainty and venerability clear in his eyes as he bit his lower-lip briefly before he spoke softly.

"But why would you…. I mean, I'm nothing. The son of a thief and a poor-woman.. I have…nothing to offer you.."

"You've already offered me the one thing that I would have to have before taking you as my partner."

"What?" Aladdin asked, his brow furrowing with confusion and surprise.

"Your heart."

Aladdin shuddered against him, his eyes drifting closed as Jafar pulled him closer on the couch, laying them both down along it's length and smiling when the boy nestled himself against his side eagerly.

They fit together perfectly, as though they had always been.

"So," the Sultan inquired softly, running one hand through Aladdin's hair with absentminded-tenderness.

"If you've been watching the Palace your whole life, what did you think of Jasmine's mother?"

Aladdin tensed slightly at the question, but then he relaxed again, seeming to shrug it off.

"She was beautiful, I remember that much. I was only six at the time that she gave birth to the Princess. I remember watching you pace the flagstones outside on the balcony that led to your chambers. I was watching you do the same tonight before you went inside to send your Guards after me. Her screams were terrible… I remember wanting to go to you, to comfort you, the way that any little boy would who had never known the touch of his own mother. I cried for you and the baby Princess at seven while I watched helplessly as you screamed and raged and wept at her death, begging and threatening the Gods to give her back to you both. I was too young to feel jealousy then, but even if I hadn't been… I still would have prayed for her recovery. I… I just wanted you to be happy again. It hurt me, _so much_, to see you in pain.. The Palace, and you, have always been a part of my life. Even the Princess, though not to the same intense-degree. I'm not sure how to place her. I can't say little sister. Considering how I feel about her father now, that'd be too weird. And daughter is even weirder.."

Jafar looked dazed and overwhelmed by the sudden flood of information that his question had caused.

"If you're my Partner, then she is like your daughter, though, considering her feelings for you, this new development won't please her. However, I reserve the right to limit your control over what she does. As the older parent, final say is mine."

"Of course. I don't expect to have much contact with her right away anyway, though, of course that's up to you as well. Um… What do you mean, her feelings for me? We barely know each other. She interrupted me while I was working and I had no choice but to show her around the Market-Place for her own safety and to Escort her back to the Palace-Gate once she grew bored."

"Her version of what happened was slightly different," Jafar stated quietly.

"But then, she is young and impulsive. Thank you for looking out for her. I got her to agree to stay in the Palace, but we'll see if that lasts. I'm not sure exactly what her feelings are, or how deep, for you. The only reason that I found out about you at all was because I overheard her pretending that she was dancing with you."

"They can't be very deep," Aladdin said seriously.

"I certainly never encouraged such affections."

The Sultan was surprised when the other man started to laugh softly, snuggling closer against him on the couch and laying his head on his chest.

"Dancing? Really? I don't know Court-Dances, and the only reason that I would learn them would be so that I could dance them with you."

"What kind of dances do you know?"

"Only dirty ones."

"Really?" he asked, obviously interested since as Sultan, and before that a Prince, he'd never had the opportunity to learn such things.

"Maybe we can go back to that subject later. Aladdin?..."

"Yes?" he asked, confused by the uncertainty and venerability in the older man's soft-voice.

"Will you stay the night with me? There's no pressure to do anything more then sleep next to me, I promise. I just don't want you to leave so soon after I just found you. I've been…so lonely since Yasmine's death. I came to love her, yes, despite the fact that my parents arranged the marriage, but the lonely nights have been the worse part of her passing. I dread the ending of each day, knowing that I must return to my cold, empty bed where there's nobody waiting for me that I can hold while I sleep. Nobody that I can give my love to.. 'Tis part of the reason that I force myself to stay awake as long as I can by pacing my balcony at night."

Aladdin sniffled softly against his chest, two tears traveling down his cheeks slowly as he raised his head to look at him, sadness and love mingling in his eyes in a way that made the Sultan's heart stutter in his chest in response.

"I wish… That I never had to leave you. I'll stay."

"Thank you."

"Of course. I'll send a message to my father informing him that I 'shant return home tonight. He won't be pleased, but he won't worry about me. I don't want to cause you any problems…"


	6. Chapter 6 The Message

**Thank You for your reviews! :  
><strong>

****PinEapPleGrilL,****

(**I'm glad that you like it, and that you think he's cute. ;) So do I! ;) Actually, that chapter was already written,**** but I am starting to make them longer now. :) Thank you! :) I'm sorry this chapter is a little shorter, but,**** I'm going to try to do better. The next chapter will be longer, I know already, as it's not even finished yet. :)**** It's also the first love-scene.. ;)),**

**CC-RandomDragon,**

**(Aww, thank you! :) I'm glad that you like it! :) Yeah, there's a few others, but I wouldn't suggest reading them, unless there's some others since I last checked, they're not very good at all.. Mine is much better, and something that I would enjoy reading if I were not the one writing it. Not that I don't enjoy it. I do, very much! :)** **I'll try, but I'm going to try to increase the chapter length, so we'll see. Next chapter is much longer, and it's the first love-scene! ;) I'm EXCITED! ;))**

**Chapter 6 The Message**

Cassim was pacing his quarters.

Where was Aladdin?

He sighed as he thought of the boy's palace-watching.

His son spent hours just staring at the palace.

Wasted hours to his mind.

He just couldn't comprehend his boy's obsession.

Sure, it was a beautiful-structure, but, to Cassim, that's all it was, just a building.

Obviously, it was so much more then a building, or even a beautiful-structure, to Aladdin.

Honestly, Cassim wasn't sure that he wanted to know.

He was just about to send someone out to look for the boy when there came a soft-knock at his door.

"Enter," he said softly, stopping his pacing to lean against the wall casually with his arms hanging loosely at his sides, legs crossed at the ankles.

His adopted son, Omar, entered the room with a slight-frown on his dark-haired face, but his expression was respectful as he approached him, a sealed-scroll clutched in his right hand.

"Father," he said with a nod of his head as a greeting, handing him the scroll.

"It arrived just five minutes ago. It's from Aladdin."

Cassim just nodded, not bothering to ask him how he knew that.

Omar _always_ knew when something involved his older, adopted brother.

He was curious as to how that was, but not curious enough to pry.

If Omar wanted to tell him, then Omar would.

'Till then, it was none of his concern.

He broke the plain, black-wax seal, unrolling the scroll.

There were barely any creases in the parchment's surface he noticed idly.

Which meant that it hadn't been long since it had been written, rolled and sealed.

Twenty minutes at the most.

He pushed the thought aside for now in order to read his son's message without distraction.

* * *

><p><em>"Father," Aladdin said quietly as he wrote on the parchment with the quill, smiling at Jafar briefly when he looked up to see his love watching him with shining, beautiful dark eyes.<em>

_"I'm sorry if I've worried you with my lateness. I won't be returning home tonight as I promised you. _

_The Sultan has requested my presence at his dinner-table, and in his home this night._

_I could hardly have refused him. Don't worry for me, or for yourself and Omar._

_He doesn't know who you are, or who I am. That has nothing to do with his reasons for inviting me to stay at the palace._

_Our secrets are safe for now. I will return on the morrow near midday. _

_Until then._

_Your loving son, Aladdin."_

* * *

><p>"What does it say, Father?" Omar asked with obvious-anxiousness.<p>

"Your brother will not be returning home tonight," Cassim informed him.

"_What_? Why not?"

Cassim didn't seem to notice the anger and hurt in Omar's voice because he was still digesting his older son's letter in his mind.

"The Sultan has requested his presence at his table and in his home this night. The reason why is not in the letter except to assure us that it has nothing to do with what we are. Doubtless it will be explained when he returns on the morrow. We shall see then what there is to see." _  
><em>


	7. Chapter 7 Two Souls Making Love

**Thank You for your review! :**

**CC-RandomDragon (No, Aladdin's family is not selling Marawauna (?) I don't know about the spelling either.. I have no idea why you came up with that, but no. O'o Also, I never said anything about them being poor. They're not. Aladdin said he is "The son of a thief and a poor-woman." Not that he _is_ poor. That secret will be revealed soon. And by "soon", I mean in a few chapters. Be patient, 'cause I'm not telling. ;) Anyway, enjoy this chapter! ;) It's the first love-scene, and, in my opinion anyway, is ever-so sexy! ;) And it's SUPER-LONG! *squeals excitedly*)**

**~SilverEars~**

**Chapter 7 Two Souls Making Love Through Flesh**

Jafar led Aladdin by the hand into his chambers, reaching out a hand to part the sheer, thin, blue and black curtains that surrounded his bed, guiding him down with him to sit on the very soft-surface of the mattress.

The Sultan drew the boy close into his arms, surprised when his stomach growled loudly.

Aladdin blushed, looking up at him in embaressment when Jafar took the other man's chin in his hand gently.

"Are you hungry?"

"I could hardly deny it without losing face with you, and I don't want that."

"When was the last time that you ate something?"

"This morning. I didn't go home for lunch because I was too busy working. I had intended to return home for dinner, but then your guards brought me here to you."

"I will send for food."

"You really don't have to. I'm okay."

Jafar just looked at him sternly.

"You need to eat, Aladdin, and so do I. You have accepted me as yours, and I have accepted you as mine. That means that it is my right, duty, and even honor to care for you and protect you should the need arise. The same is also true for you of me. Relationships are a two-way path, darling. Best for you to get used to that quickly if you are really serious about being with me."

"I am. I love you."

Jafar nodded, leaning down to kiss his lips in a brief, gentle-kiss before pulling the bell-cord that would ring in the kitchens and let the servants know that the Sultan wished to have food brought to his chambers as soon as possible.

Aladdin leaned against Jafar, curling his smaller, but more-muscular body into his side with a quiet, happy-sigh, smiling when the Sultan put an arm around his shoulders and drew him in closer, laying his dark-head down on the older man's shoulder affectionatly.

The servants entered the room silently, baring trays of food and placing them beside the large bed that was shadowed by the concealing-curtains, exiting again with respectful-bows in their master's general-direction.

Aladdin looked up at the other man after they left, biting his lower-lip briefly before he spoke.

"Will they tell others about me? I know that they couldn't really see us, but they must have known that you aren't alone.."

"It will spread like wild-fire through the palace-servants tonight, and hit the market-place by morning, yes, but they couldn't see us, no. The curtains prevent it."

"Will this cause problems for you?"

"Not really, no. The people have wished for me to choose another partner to support and rule with me for years. The fact that you happen to be a male is not any of their concern. It will come out eventually, I know this. It cannot be prevented. But trust me and know this, Aladdin, I will _never_ desert you. I wish to be with you always, to love and care for you until the day that I die and beyond, and I will not let anyone take that from me. From _us._"

Aladdin blushed, making an unconcious happy-sound at his firm-declaration as he leaned in closer to Jafar's larger, sheltering body.

The Sultan smiled down at him, reaching out a hand to pull the food closer, taking a fresh, small tomato off the tray and offering it to Aladdin.

The boy surprised him when he leaned forward to accept the red-fruit directly from his hand, chewing and swallowing before he licked the juice from Jafar's fingers with his tongue unthinkingly.

Aladdin froze, stunned by what he had just done, watching the Sultan for his reaction to his shameful behavior warily.

Jafar actually flushed a little, the hand that wasn't attached to the arm that was around Aladdin's shoulders shaking as it moved to grip the younger man's chin with strong, but gentle-fingers, leaning down to kiss him briefly on his tempting-lips before looking deep into his eyes.

"I'm sorry," the boy whispered softly. "I didn't think, I just.. did it."

"It's okay, Aladdin, I promise. I'd like you to follow your instincts, your heart, rather then your mind when you're with me. I will do the same. If you do something that I don't like then I will tell you, and I'll expect you to do the same. Is that understood?"

Aladdin nodded, smiling and snuggling even closer to him, opening his mouth when Jafar held out a piece of boneless, skinless, cold-chicken wrapped in fresh-lettuce with a big tomato-slice in-between them, taking a small-bite.

"Mmm.." he said, almost moaning as he chewed and swallowed the food.

Jafar took a bite from the opposite end before offering it to Aladdin again, watching him take another bite in wonder at the innocent-sensuality that the boy unconciously gave off while he ate from his hand.

They went through ten of the lettuce-chicken-mato sandwiches, as Jafar called them, in that manner, as well as more plain tomatoes, strawberries, blueberries, blackberries and raspberries, feeding each other by hand.

Aladdin finally sighed and shook his head when Jafar offered him another tomato, feeling comfortably-full, his eyes fluttering closed as he relaxed futher into Jafar's arms contentedly.

The Sultan smiled, pressing another kiss to his mouth gently.

Aladdin kissed him back lazily, his eyes still closed as his lips parted on a quiet-moan of longing when Jafar's fingers started to rub and caress his nipples through the white-cotton cloth of his shirt, panting softly, back arching to push into the touch eagerly.

"T-Take it off.. Please.."

Jafar pulled back to look down at him in surprise at his words.

"Are you sure? I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"Yes. I want you to touch me.. I _need_ it. Please.." Aladdin pleaded, trembling with need, hardly able to believe that this was actually happening.

He was finally being held within the arms of the man that he had loved from a distance for his whole life, if in vastly-different ways.

He didn't have to long for it anymore from afar, he could finally have him.

All of him.

Jafar nodded, undoing Aladdin's shirt quickly, drawing it off his shoulders and tossing it away to land on the floor, pleased when he drew a soft whimper-moan from the boy's throat as he ran his large-hands over his chest, exploring his body with careful-tenderness, surprised when Aladdin shuddered and groaned loudly, bucking his hips against the Sultan's in instant-response when one of his long-fingers played with the soft, silky-skin around his belly-button gently, the tip stroking along the trail of dark-hair that led to the waist-band of his plain, white-cotton pants, slipping into his navel shallowly and causing him to whimper again quietly.

"You're sensitive there, yes?" Jafar inquired, placing his warm-palm over Aladdin's belly just below his navel, pressing his lips to the boy's left-shoulder affectionatly.

Aladdin nodded, trembling with desire at his touch on his lower-abdomen.

"I guess so, yeah.. No one has ever touched me there before."

"Good."

Jafar smiled, pleased by the fact that only he had drawn that response from the boy's beautiful, clearly needing body, drawing him closer, hand still resting on his abdomen lightly as he kissed him soothingly, nibbling at his lower-lip gently with his teeth.

Aladdin melted into him and the kiss, his mouth opening on a shaky-moan against his, his body tense with longing for more.

"P-Please.." he whimpered desperatly, licking his lips when Jafar pulled back to look at him questioningly, his eyes heavy-lidded and his cheeks flushed pink at what he was about to ask for.

"Make love to me?.."

Jafar's eyes widened at his words, pulling the boy nearer still, his long-fingers now resting on Aladdin's lower-back as he pressed a tender-kiss to his forehead.

"Are you sure, Aladdin? I don't want to rush you into intimacy with me before you're ready for it. I want you to be happy when you're here with me."

"I'm sure. I am happy, I promise. I want to leave here tomorrow with as many memories of you as possible. I want to know what it feels like to have your body over mine. Inside mine. I want to feel you. Please.. I know that I'll be back tomorrow evening, and that maybe it would be better to wait, but.. I don't want to. I want you.."

"Very well. Remove your clothing, then. I will do the same."

The rest of Aladdin's clothes quickly joined his shirt on the floor, followed by the Sultan's rich, red-colored robes and undergarments, their different colored fabrics twining together in a similar-manner to the way that the bodies of their owners soon would be.

Jafar drew Aladdin beneath him atop the silk-sheets, long, white-limbs entwining with the younger man's more muscular, tanned arms and legs, kissing him deeply, pleased when Aladdin moaned low in the back of his throat with pleasured-longing, manuvering his strong legs open to encircle the Sultan's hips invitingly, both of them trembling in expectation of what was to come as his actions pressed the lower-halves of their eager-bodies together even more intimatly.

Jafar reached for a small-jar of oil, opening it and coating his fingers in it's slick-contents, slipping them between his legs, circling his pucker with two fingers gently, feeling him quiver as he pressed them against the soft-ring of muscle so that they slid in to the second-knuckle before stopping.

"Allah, you're tight.." Jafar exclaimed, surprised at the resistance that met his tender-probing.

"Virgins often are, I'm told," Aladdin joked breathlessly, smiling up at him.

"It doesen't mean that I don't want you, I've just never done this before."

"You're a virgin? I know that you said that you don't have much experiance, but.. virgin?"

"No man will ever touch me but you," Aladdin responded, his eyes softening with emotion as he reached up a hand, pressing his palm to the side of his face, curving it around his cheek gently.

"I haven't exactly been open with my family about how I feel, though it's there if you look hard enough, but I would _never_ accept any male's hands, or any other part of him, touching my body in that manner. My heart is yours and always has been. I can't settle for less. I won't."

Jafar's pale face actually flushed with color at Aladdin's explanation, lifting his free-hand to press it to the back of Aladdin's hand where it still rested on his cheek tenderly.

"No one has ever said anything so.. beautiful to me," Jafar said softly, brushing his mouth over Aladdin's flower-petal-soft lips gently.

"Thank you.."

Aladdin hummed quietly deep in his chest with pleasure, rubbing his cheek against his lover's cheek, lifting his free hand to stroke Jafar's beard for a brief-moment, his lips parting under his slightly on a soft-gasp, whimpering when the Sultan slipped a third-finger within him, moving them around carefully to begin to stretch him in earnest now.

"_Ohh_.." Aladdin whined quietly in minor-pain and pleasure, not really certain how to react because of his inexperiance.

"J-Jafar! Please..."

"Yes, love?" he asked softly, causing the boy to blush prettily in response.

"Are you alright? Is there any pain at all?"

"Only a little.. It mostly feels... Good. Wonderful."

"That's good. The last thing that I want to do is hurt you, but it might not be avoidable. Espicially during the final act of posession."

"I'll be fine. I love you."

The Sultan smiled, kissing him again tenderly as he withdrew his fingers from his tightly-muscled body and drew him fully beneath his taller, slender one gently.

"I love you, to, Aladdin. Here, put your legs around my waist, darling. Just relax. I'll go in easy and slow so that you can adjust."

"Okay.." the younger man whispered as he obeyed him.

Aladdin moaned low and long as Jafar slowly pushed himself inside him, shuddering at the slick, hot pleasure of the penatration because of the slippery-oil, practically purring as the other man slid so deep into him that his hips cradled the Sultan's perfectly as he finally stopped moving and looked down at him with a gentle-smile.

"Is it good, love?"

"Oh, Allah, _yes_," he whimpered, trembling as Jafar's mouth pressed against his briefly with affection.

"I tried to.. to think about what it would feel like.. to be with you.. And it was great, but this.. this is so much.. not better, but _more.."_

Jafar growled softly, clearly delighted with his explanation, nibbling at the boy's lips with his teeth carefully, enjoying Aladdin's loud-moan as he swiped his tongue over his mouth impulsivly.

"Are you ready for me to move?"

"_Yes_!" Aladdin hissed out in answer.

"Yes.. Please! _I need to feel you in me_!"

Jafar groaned when the boy's upper-torso lifted up off the mattress a little to capture the Sultan's tongue within his mouth, sucking on it with an eager-whine as their bodies started to move in a sensual-rythem together.

Aladdin melted back into the soft, cloud-like mattress with a quiet-whimper of pleasured-longing as the Sultan made love to him, taking over plundering Aladdin's mouth hungerily with his tongue, gasping and breaking the kiss when he felt an oil-slick finger caress his opening, circling the rim curiously before sliding up his crack lightly, questingly.

Jafar breathed an inaudible sigh of relief that Aladdin seemed content with just touching rather then penatrating his opening, kissing his young lover's neck, sucking on his skin hotly as he started to work his hips faster, thrusting forward, back, and forward again deep inside his partner, enjoying Aladdin's eager-whimpers, sexy, quiet huffing-pants, his young, strong chest glistening with sweat and heaving with his heavy-breathing and moans as he pleaded with him for more.

"_J-Jafar! _Oh, _my love.. H-Harder, _please!"

The Sultan groaned deep in his chest at his lover's desperate, unashamed-begging, increasing his pace as much as he could manage, his body dripping with sweat as he clung to Aladdin's hot, young body, pounding into his glorious-tightness with obvious-hunger, fastening their lips together again as he drew him even closer, devouring the younger male's mouth with a low-growl of desire.

Aladdin whimpered into the kiss, making a soft mewing sound of pleasure, his entire body shuddering as he arched his back, coming with a strangled, high-pitched shout that contained the older male's name, the evidence of his enjoyment spilling between their thrusting, straining naked bodies.

"_Gunnahh, Jafar_! _Ohh, Allah, yesss!_"

Jafar gasped softly at his partner's scream of pleasure, spilling his seed deep into his love-cavern, filling it's secret, hidden and previously unexplored and untouched-depths with a treasure more precious then any kind of metal, jewel or lamp.

The physical evidence of his affection and caring.

Both of them lay there panting heavily, Aladdin moaning in dissapointment when Jafar finally slid out of his body and laid down on his back beside him in the large bed as they recovered from their rapture.

Aladdin rolled over onto his side to face the Sultan, snuggling closer to him and laying his head on his shoulder, laying his right hand on the left side of Jafar's rib-cage with fingers curled over his smooth, beautiful skin to hold him close, tilting his head back to smile up at him when Jafar moved his right arm to slide it around Aladdin's shoulders, lifting that hand to stroke his dark, sweat-soaked hair back from his exertion-red face tenderly, lowering his head to kiss his curved lips gently, briefly.

"I love you.." Aladdin whispered, pressing his lips to his again firmly for a moment.

"I love you so much.. I always have.."

"I love you, to, Aladdin. My Sweet 'Laddin.. I don't know what I did to deserve you, but I hope and pray that I'll never have to lose you.."

"You'll never lose me, my love. I won't allow it. No matter what I have to do, I promise, I swear, that I will _always_ return to you. _I need you. _My heart won't allow anything less."


	8. Chapter 8 Watery Love

**Thank You for your reviews! :**

**sarcastic-pies (Thank you, I like it too! :)), **

**CC-RandomDragon (Thank you! I'm glad that you liked the love-scene, too. I thought it was beautiful and unique, which are two very important things when writing love-scenes.. ;) And guess what? This chapter is more of the same! ;) I'm glad that you liked it, and yes, it was LONG! This one is, too! :)),**

**PinEapPleGrilL (I'm glad that you could feel it! I felt the same when I was writing it! :) I'm glad that you thought it was sexy, too! So do I! ;) It's not that he doesen't want him to know, he's just worried about his reaction. But, he is going to tell him. Actually, that's the chapter that I'm working on right now. :) Thanks for clearing up the spelling issue, as well. :))**

**~SilverEars~**

**Chapter 8 Watery Love**

The next morning, with the sun's light pouring inside through the balcony's wide-open glass doors to illuminate the large bed where the two men lay entwined together beneath the silk-sheets, Aladdin woke to the wonderous feeling of Jafar's lips on his, his hands on his naked body, and the evidence of his love already buried deep within him.

"_Mmm_.. Oh, my love.." Aladdin purred as he stretched his body like a satisfied cat, his muscles tightening around the Sultan's length then loosening again as he twined his arms around his lover's neck and arched his back to get closer to him eagerly.

"I'd love to wake every morning to this.."

"Hmmm... Is that so?" Jafar hummed softly with a smile of loving-amusement.

"I'm sure that I will be able to indulge and accomadate you despite my busy schedule. After all, the needs of my people come first, before everything else, and you are one of my people, my darling, are you not?"

Aladdin actually giggled, nodding in answer.

"Yes," he said with a wide, mischievious grin.

"I am one of your people. And I am yours. Belonging only to you, and to you alone I belong."

Jafar smiled almost ferally, starting to move inside him, speaking softly, his voice almost a low-growl.

"_Say it again_."

"Say what?" Aladdin managed to gasp out, a choked-whimper escaping his young throat as he felt heat spark deep inside his treasure-cavern's depths.

"That you are mine only. _Say it_!"

"I am yours," Aladdin groaned, trembling with passion and need as their bodies writhed and moved together.

"I belong to you only. I always will. No other man will touch what is yours, my lover. _Ohhh. Uhhhh_! _Allah, please_! Harder! I want to feel you all day as I work!"

Jafar shuddered, increasing his pace and spilling inside him, and that was all it took to send Aladdin over the edge again as well.

The Sultan slipped out of him as he softened again, gently drawing the panting and trembling boy close into his embrace, kissing his open mouth tenderly, briefly tongueing his lips playfully and causing Aladdin to shudder and moan quietly in unashamed-response.

"Oh, Allah.." Aladdin whispered shakily, trying to catch his breath as he clung to the older man with trembling arms, relaxing beneath him as they kissed each other with lazy-contentment for countless moments of uninterupted tranquility.

"_Mmmm_.." the younger male hummed, ending the kiss reluctantly, laying his head down on the Sultan's bare chest and snuggling closer to him happily.

"What time is it?"

"About ten-thirty, judgeing by the sunlight's pattern on the floor. Why?"

"I promised my father that I would return to his home around noon.."

"Oh. Very well," Jafar answered, obviously already saddened by the thought of his absence.

"Then we should get cleaned up and put some food in that sexy belly of yours."

Aladdin blushed at his words, squirming uncomfortably, a soft-moan escaping him when the other male placed his warm-palm on the naked, silky-skin of his lower-abdomen just below his navel and above his dark-haired groin lightly.

"A-Alright."

The Sultan rolled off of him and stood beside the bed, bending down and forward slightly to scoop Aladdin up into his arms, one arm under his shoulders, the other under the backs of his knees, straightening and cradling him against his chest as he walked into a room just to the left of his balcony.

Aladdin gasped softly when he saw the beautifully painted-tile pool, watching from Jafar's arms as he turned a strange, small wooden wheel-like thing on the wall, his blue eyes widening as the pool started to fill with water quickly, quicker then should be possible, turning the wheel back after it was full almost to the rounded-edge of the oval-shaped bathing-pool.

Jafar descended down the three dark-blue tiled steps into the pool, lowering Aladdin down onto his own feet in the waist-high, on the younger man anyway, water, kissing him deeply as he reached for a nearby bar of soap, wetting it beneath the water before starting to wash Aladdin's back throughly, still kissing him as he moved on to his chest, scrubbing his upper-body clean before ending the kiss reluctantly to hand the other male the soap, pleased when he seemed to get the hint, starting to wash the Sultan's upper-body with the same loving-tenderness that the older man had shone to him previously.

Then Jafar lifted Aladdin up by the waist to set him on the edge of the pool so that his lower-legs dangled in the water, starting to wash his lover's lower-half.

Aladdin giggled quietly, squirming a little while Jafar scrubbed the bottoms of his feet with the water-slick soap.

"Ah, ha!" the Sultan exclaimed dramatically as he set the soap down on the edge of the pool nearby.

"Another sensitive spot, is it?"

Aladdin's eyes went wide, gasping and falling onto his back on the edge of the pool, gasping and squirming as Jafar trapped him beneath his body and started to tickle the soles of his feet, moving up to attack his belly with his long fingers playfully.

Aladdin laughed breathlessly, panting as he tried to escape from his lover half-heartedly.

"J-Jafar, no! P-Please! Have M-Mercy!"

Jafar smiled, his fingertips brushing his lover's belly as he thrashed around like a fish out of the water, and the encounter changed from playful to sensual just then as Aladdin gave a low-moan of longing in response, bucking his hips up into his touch with a pleading-whimper of delight, struggling to sit back up until Jafar helped him, kissing the Sultan with a hungry-groan of a desperate-need that had been restrained for much too long.

Five years.

Ever since he had come into maturity as a man at seventeen and realized his feelings toward other males.

Mostly toward one male in piticular.

The one that now held him in his arms, kissing him back with an intensity that set his whole body aflame with a passion that made all his problems and worries burn away in the heat of this moment.

Aladdin shuddered, rocking his hips against the older man's unconciously.

"_Please_, my love.." he whimpered, wriggling his hips in silent-pleading.

"_Need you inside me_.."

Jafar ended the kiss reluctantly, looking down at him in suprise.

"Are you sure, 'Laddin? I don't want to hurt you. You've got to be sore from the other two times."

"I feel fine. Need you. Please.."

"Alright."

Jafar reached for a small jar of oil nearby, opening it and dipping his fingers inside, closing it after they were coated throughly with it's slick-contents, swirling them over Aladdin's tight little hole when the boy spread his legs in offering, coaxing a loud-moan out of him as he pressed two of his fingers within him slowly and carefully.

_"Ohhh, J-Jafar.. _Allah, yes! Love me again.. Love me.."

The Sultan withdrew his fingers, taking hold of the boy's hips and drawing him back into the water, pressing Aladdin's back against the edge of the pool and pushing himself inside the man's hot-tightness quickly, smiling when Aladdin clutched at his shoulders with a soft-whine of clear joy, actually working himself futher down onto his length until Jafar was buried to the root inside him, panting softly as he whimpered and moaned hungerily as they started to move together, the water sloshing around and between their thrusting bodies.

Aladdin clung to him tightly, feeling weak as he shuddered, his grip slipping, the sensual-flames burning through him as the older man made love to him, making him lose his physical-strength as his soul soared inside him.

"J-Jafar! I.. I can't hold on anymore. I get so weak when you touch me.. _Please_!"

"_Shhh," _the Sultan soothed him, lifting him back up onto the edge of the pool without pulling out of him, keeping up his vigorous-pace as he pressed a kiss to his forehead tenderly.

"I've got you. I'm here. I'll never let you fall anywhere but into my arms, my love."

Aladdin blushed at his gentle-reassurance, panting heavily as he hooked his legs around Jafar's waist to take him deeper within himself eagerly, moaning softly as the other man reached out a hand to stroke his hard-length with tender-caring.

"Come for me, 'Laddin. Come, my darling. Let go."

Aladdin jerked, coming with a strangled-shout that echoed off the walls of the huge bathing-chamber as he climaxed, groaning as he felt his partner fill him with his hot, jetting of seed for the third time before slipping out of his channel as he softened, his blue eyes fluttering half-closed as his lover washed his body again gently where he lay on the edge of the pool before setting aside the cloth and lifting him up into his arms, cradling his violently-trembling, naked body against his equally-naked chest, carrying him back into the bedroom and laying him down on the freshly-changed linens on his back on the soft-mattress that one of the maids must have changed while they had been out of this room bathing.

Aladdin stirred slightly, trying in vain to get his relaxed, compleatly-sated body to rise, still trembling, though not as badly, when Jafar placed a staying hand on his shoulder and kissed his cheek.

"Just rest, my 'Laddin. Just rest a bit. I won't let you be late returning home. I'll send for the food now," he said, drawing the sheer-curtains closed around the bed before reaching for the kitchen's bell-cord and pulling it.

"My father's home," Aladdin muttered tiredly, looking up at him with a sleepy-smile when Jafar linked their hands together affectionatly.

"What?" the Sultan asked in confusion as he smiled down at him in return.

"It's my father's home," he repeated, his voice a little firmer, less feathery, as he spoke this time.

"My brother's home. My home is whereever you stay. _You _are my home."

Now it was Jafar's turn to blush, his high cheek-bones flaming red as he stared at him in wonder, leaning down to kiss him just as a maid came in carrying the tray of food that he had requested, unintentionally, but thankfully, shielding Aladdin compleatly, as well as the worst of his own nakedness from her view, though his servants were trained not to look, since his body was so much taller then the younger man's frame, as she walked out again.

The curtains shielded them some, but they did so better when the sun's light wasn't streaming directly into the large room.

"I don't know what to say.." he said quietly, moving to grab the tray and place it on the bed beside him before sitting down again with his feet on the floor as he looked at the boy, his upper-body turned in his direction.

"'I love you' works for me," Aladdin said, his plump red lips curving into a compleatly-smitten smile as he looked back at him, reaching out to take a slice of warm ham off the tray, devouring it and several more in rapid-secession.

"I do love you, my 'Laddin. Very much."

"I love you, too. For Always."

"Mmm.." the older man rumbled in contenment, reclining on the bed beside him with his head propped against his hand, watching him eat hungerily.

"How do you eat so much?"

"I'm a growing boy?" Aladdin suggested teasingly before his face became more serious.

"Besides, I hear love-making takes a lot out of you."

"Aye, that it does. So tell me about this brother of yours, my love."

"Omar? Not much to tell, really. Father adopted him a few years after mother died. They had always wanted a lot of children, he told me, but.. I guess it just wasn't meant to be. He looks up to me, I think. As a beloved older brother. Always watching me when I'm home after work."

"Hmm.. Aladdin?"

"Yes?"

"How would you like to live here with me? You'll never have to work again."

"What? I mean.. Really? I'll.. I'll think about it, alright? This is all kind of sudden."

"Of course, love. Whatever you need."

"Thank you," Aladdin said softly, lifting a hand to stroke his beard, kissing him gently on the mouth.

"I was thinking of cutting it off," Jafar said absently.

"What?"

"My beard. I was thinking of cutting it off."

"_What_? Aladdin gasped in shock and horror.

"_No_! I mean.. I love your beard. It's so... Curly. Sexy. It turns me on."

"Really?"

"Yes. Very much."

"Then I shall keep it for you, my darling."

"Thank you, my love."


	9. Chapter 9 Truly Do I Love A Man

**Chapter 9 Truly Do I Love A Man**

Cassim looked up from his paperwork when a knock came at his door, crossing his ankles beneath the desk as he set down his pen beside his papers.

"Enter."

Aladdin bounced through the door like the happy-child that he had once been had done what felt like so long ago now, shutting it behind himself with a wide-grin on his face.

"Father."

His son was.. glowing.

He practically radiated sensual-contentment.

He wondered who the lucky woman was that had made his little boy so joyful.

"Aladdin."

"Is it not a beautiful morning? The whole world sings. Can you hear it?"

"No, my boy, I cannot. But I can see it, through you."

"Huh?" Aladdin said, his brow furrowing in confusion at his father's words.

"Your face tells me that you were most-loved last night, my son. Who is the lucky woman?"

"What?"

"The woman who made you so happy that you are glowing. Who is she?"

"Oh, Father, I.."

"Yes, son?"

"I wasn't with a _woman_ last night," he said straight forwardly, his cheeks flushing slightly with color as he stared at his own bare-feet.

"Of course you were. Just look at yourself- _Oh, Aladdin_. Tell me you didn't…"

"I can't, Father.. Truly do I love a man."

"Don't you realize the danger here? You could be killed were it to become known."

"He would protect me."

"Only the Sultan himself could.. Oh, Allah… The Sultan is fucking my son.."

"_Father_!" Aladdin growled, finally seeming to become agitated as he looked up at him now with anger flaring in his blue eyes.

"We're not.. It's not just fucking. He loves me, and I love him."

"How do you know that he loves you?"

"I just do. I never would have given him my virginity if he didn't."

"Oh, Allah.." Cassim groaned, hanging his head in his hands.

"Do you wish me to go, Father?"

"Go? Go where?"

"To leave your house?"

"What? _No_!" he gasped when he realized what he meant.

"Of course not. You're my son, Aladdin. I love you."

"As I love you, Father. But I also love another man. I do not wish to bring shame onto your house."

"To love another does not bring shame to anyone unless the one who loves first feels shame."

"I feel no shame, Father. He is my Soul's Mate. It's Destiny's Touch. I could no more stop loving him then I could stop being your son."

"Do you plan to tell him who you are?"

"Yes. Tonight. When I return to him."

"I'll begin work on a Peace-Treaty, then. For when you marry."


	10. Chapter 10 Omar's Anguish

**Chapter 10 Omar's Anguish**

Aladdin was in his room packing an overnight-bag for when he returned to the palace that evening, surprised when there came a knock at his door.

"Who is it?"

"Omar, my brother," he answered in his deep, gruff-sounding voice.

"Come in, my brother."

Omar entered, shutting the door behind himself, his dark brown eyes watching Aladdin as he gathered things from around his room and placed them in his bag carefully, humming softly with happiness as he did so.

Omar's hair was short, slightly curled, and jet-black, as was his full-beard, and his body was broad and stocky.

Aladdin always thought of the younger male as a large, cuddly bear.

"Who is she?" Omar asked, surprising him when he finally spoke after being silent for so long.

"Who?" he asked in confusion, looking at his brother with a slight-frown as he continued organizing his bag.

"The slut that you slept with last night. Who is she?"

Aladdin's blue eyes went wide, and he gaped at him, his mouth hanging open in shock at what his adopted-brother had said to him.

"Don't-"

"Why?" Omar demanded sharply.

"Because you don't want precious Father to find out?"

"Father already knows. I spoke to him as soon as I returned home."

"He knows? Where is she? _I'm gonna kill her_!"

"_Omar_!" Aladdin gasped in horror.

"Why are you saying such things? How can you?"

"How can I? How can _I_? How could _you_ betray me like this? Betray our family? How can you-"

"Omar, _I love him_!" he yelled in frustration, then froze, trembling in disbelief at his own unexpected outburst of emotion.

He usually had better control then that, but he must be still on edge with excitement about his finally fulfilled-passions with the Sultan.

Omar's eyes were wide and dark as he advanced on him, grabbing him by his slim, delicate-shoulders roughly as he growled softly, causing Aladdin to cry out in pain at his harsh treatment.

"Omar, let go. Please.. You're hurting me.."

"_I'm _hurting _you_? You dare to say that when you've got your dagger in my heart to the hilt? When you're twisting its blade inside me relentlessly? _You dare_?"

Aladdin shuddered, gasping in shock when Omar pulled him into a rough, hurtful kiss using teeth, making him gag as his mouth was invaded by his adopted-brother's tongue.

His mind was screaming at him to protect what belonged only to his lover, so he pushed away his feelings of hurt and betrayal, of fear and false, deceiving feelings of weakness, forcing himself to bite down on the intruder.

Omar jerked back, releasing him with a curse of pain, and in that instant Aladdin was away and across the room like lightning, watching him warily as he took up a fighting-stance, his short-sword of pure-silver clutched in a steady-hand despite his rolling-emotions.

Omar stared at him in shock, wiping at the blood on his chin as he took several hesitant-steps toward him.

"You bit me.."

"Damn right, I bit you," Aladdin growled, spitting the other man's blood out of his mouth with an expression of distaste.

"No other man may touch what is his alone. And if you don't want this blade to be what you next feel biting your flesh, you will not take one step closer to me."

Omar stopped, his darkly-tanned face uncertain as he looked back at him.

"You won't hurt me. I'm your brother."

"Yes," Aladdin said coldly.

"I thought so, to. But after what you just did to me? I wouldn't suggest testing whatever might be left of our Brotherly-Bond right now."

Omar shuddered at the ice in his voice and his blue eyes, his dark eyes misting over with tears as he lowered them to stare at the floor, his lashes becoming damp as the moisture spilled over to flow down his cheeks into his beard.

"I'm sorry, Aladdin.. I just.."

"Just what?"

"I just don't know what to do anymore.. I love you, but you don't even notice me that way.. I've done everything I can to try to make you understand, but you never notice me.."

"Maybe because you're supposed to be my little brother, and _that _is how I see you? And, why in the name of Allah, did you think that practically raping my mouth would help your cause? I don't know who taught you to kiss like that, but it was disgusting."

"Back-Alley male whores, mostly. I never did anything else with them, though I know several of them wanted it. I paid them well for lessons, and many of them like a little pain."

"Well, I don't," Aladdin said, his voice shaking while his hand remained steady on the curved-handle of his blade.

"I _need_.. I _crave_ love. _Real love_, not just fucking, and my lover gives me that. He's the most beautiful man that I've ever known. The _only_ man that I've ever known between my thighs, and he'll be my last and only one. I refuse to accept anyone else within me, anywhere within me. I love him and him alone. I always have. Can you understand that, Omar?"

"Yes," the larger man whispered softly with a full-body shudder as more tears spilled over and down into his beard slowly.

"That is how I love you.. No other has ever touched my heart. Only you. Only you.."

"_Oh_, _Omar_," Aladdin said quietly, laying his sword down cautiously on his small bed.

"I wish that I could help you, but I just can't. You'll find the man that's meant for you, I just know you will. Maybe you can't see him, because I'm in the way. Any man would be lucky to have you to love him."

"You don't want me," Omar said, his lower-lip quivering, obviously feeling venerable as he looked up at him through his dark-lashes.

"Why should I believe any other male would? I'm too big, aren't I? I'm intimidating."

"Other males don't see you as their little brother. That is how I love you, Omar. I remember playing with you as little boys in father's study. I remember pining you to the carpet and tickling your belly until you could scarcely breath while Father laughed with joy. It always made him _so happy_ to watch us together.."

Aladdin's voice trailed off as moisture filled his eyes, suddenly spilling over before he continued to speak, his voice sounding full of emotions and a little nasally as he spoke through the tears.

"Those memories are what I treasure, are why I love you this way. You don't intimidate me, my brother. Were I any other man I would love you with a fierce, all-consuming passion. I've always thought of you as a big, cuddly teddy-bear. But if I were another man, I would not be me. It's not about my body, though I wish for only him to touch that as well, but _me_, who I truly am, my very soul belongs to him, is drawn to his own inner-spirit, entwines with it. I can _feel_ it. When he's close to me, when he touches me, even now I can feel him. Inside. You're a beautiful man, Omar. You have so much love to give. But it cannot be for me. He's my Soul's Mate. I could no more fight it then I could stop taking the air into my lungs. I _could_, but either action would destroy me as effectively as though my heart had been ripped from my very chest. I need him as I need the air, the water, the sun on my skin. He is my Life's Love. I cannot truly live and feel alive without him, without his arms around me, holding me, keeping me safe and feeling safe. I.. I don't know how to explain it properly.. There's no way.. Not enough words to do so.. To do him justice as he deserves.."

Omar shook his head, wiping the tears away from his eyes with large, trembling fingers, only to feel them replaced by fresh ones instantly.

"I think you do a fine job of explaining. Wonderful, even. You sound like a poet. Is it weird that hearing you talk about how much you love him only makes me love you more?"

"Of course not, my brother. I love to hear other people talk about their partners. About how happy they are, how in love. Especially before I got mine, but I think that I would still enjoy it now that I have my happily ever after. I love hearing stories about love. I'm going out to work for a while before I return to him."

Omar nodded, his plump-lips tightening and pain crossing his face as he turned away to exit the room silently.

"Omar.." Aladdin said quietly.

"Yes?" Omar said, turning back reluctantly to look at his adopted-brother.

"Please.. Don't' do anything reckless? I know that you're hurting now.. But I would never forgive myself if anything happened to you. Just please be careful. I've heard too many horror stories about men like us being badly hurt or even killed merely because of the things that we need. I couldn't bear to lose you, but the thought of that.. Of you dying or being hurt in that way.. _Oh_, _Allah_.."

Aladdin's beautiful face crumpled at the thought, his shoulders shaking while he turned away to face his bed instead of the other man, wiping at his cheeks as he dissolved into very-audible tears, trembling as he spun back around quickly to throw himself at Omar, sobbing harshly against his chest as he clung to his shirt tightly with both hands, soft-whimpers of agony escaping his throat as he wept.

Omar stood there awkwardly, feeling uncomfortable with him touching him after everything that they had just discussed, patting his heaving-back hesitantly.

"Aladdin.. My brother, you must stop this before you make yourself ill.. Aladdin? _Aladdin_!" Omar gasped, alarmed when his brother collapsed against him heavily.

"What's wrong?"

"_I can't breath_," Aladdin panted, desperately trying to suck air into his lungs.

"_I can't breath_!"

"_Oh, Allah_. Okay, _shh_.. Calm down. Relax. Breathe in slowly and hold it for a moment. Good, now breath out slowly. Good. In, out, in, out.. Good. Are you okay now?"

"I think so.. Fuck, I'm sorry, Omar.." he whispered, his color starting to return to his cheeks and lips slowly.

"It's alright. You shouldn't go out today now. I'll stay with you until you fall asleep."

"Okay.."

Aladdin was too exhausted to protest.

Omar helped him over to his small bed with a large, supporting arm around his waist, moving the sword before he helped him lay down on his back gently.

"Aladdin?" Omar said, seated beside him, just as he was drifting off into dreams.

"Yes?" he asked softly, stirring a little to stare up at him.

"I'll be careful. I promise.."


	11. Chapter 11 Stunned Realization

**Author's Note -**

**Hey.. What happened to all my reviewers?.. :( *sniffles***

**I want feedback and correction. No more updates until I get at least two reviews. Please?..**

** ~Sweet-Hearted SilverEars~  
><strong>

**Chapter 11 Stunned-Realization**

Aladdin walked through the mostly-empty market-place later that evening, his small bag on his shoulder as he walked through the quiet-stalls toward the palace, his head swiveling, smiling discreetly behind his hand as he overheard two people talking together in hushed-tones.

"I've heard that the Sultan has found a new lover.." the woman whispered to the other.

"Apparently he hasn't lost his abilities to charm another into his bed despite his years of celibacy."

"Really? I wonder if she is beautiful. She must be in order to have caught his eye."

"My niece is one of the kitchen servants, but she didn't manage to get a glimpse of her either time that she took them food at the Sultan's request. However, some of the other palace servants told her that she's a screamer, if you get my meaning."

"I do. There's nothing wrong with needing to scream during the act. It shows your appreciation and love for the one that you're with. It's very normal."

Aladdin grinned as he continued on his way quickly, unaware of the large shadow that followed after him in silence.

* * *

><p>Omar followed his adopted brother cautiously, making sure to stay just out of his sight, pausing in confusion as Aladdin stopped briefly to listen to two older women gossiping in the mostly-empty market-place about the Sultan's new lover with a secret-smile.<p>

The wheels in his mind started to turn then, wondering if it was possible, still feeling shocked as the other man walked to the palace briskly, disappearing inside it's walls without incident.

Only a few minutes later, after Omar had slipped around the palace by several feet to the place that Aladdin had always gazed at from the nearby rooftop, his brother reappeared on the Sultan's balcony, throwing himself into the man's arms when he turned and opened them wide in welcome, clinging to him tightly and pressing kisses all over the younger man's face before claiming Aladdin's sweet lips in a passionate-kiss that never seemed to end, until it did.

"I missed you so, my sweet 'Laddin," the Sultan murmured, his voice barely carrying to Omar's ears where he watched as the other man's forehead touched his adopted-brother's, his long-fingered hand stroking the hair back from Aladdin's face tenderly as they panted and stared into each others eyes with longing.

"All day I thought of you, my Beauty. Your smiles, your touch, your sweet cries of passion in my ears. All of those did I miss with your absence, my Love."

Aladdin blushed at his lover's words, pressing a quick-kiss of affection to the taller man's chin, snuggling closer into his arms as he dropped his bag with a soft-thud onto the marble-floor of the balcony.

The Sultan took Aladdin by the hand with a smile; retrieving his bag for him and guiding him back inside.

"I missed you, to. So much.."

Omar heard the sound of the bag being dropped again, then there was the sound of Aladdin moaning in obvious pleasure.

That was when he fled.

* * *

><p>Jafar dropped Aladdin's bag beside their bed, drawing the younger man into his embrace and kissing him deeply, coaxing a loud-moan of delight from him as his hands clutched at the fabric of his shirt at his lower-back aggressively.<p>

"_Ohhh, Jafar_! I missed you so much.. _I love you_!"

The Sultan groaned low, yanking the shirt off his lover's body quickly, gripping his bare-hips as he pulled him even closer abruptly.

"_Yes_, _oh yes_, _touch me_! _Take me_!"

Jafar pushed Aladdin down onto his back on the bed, their clothes flying everywhere until they were naked once more, kissing him deeply as he reached for the oil.

Aladdin spread his legs without thought, whimpering as he was prepared quickly but thoroughly.

Then the other man was inside of him, and he gave a sharp-cry of joy, a single-tear trailing down the right side of his face from one glistening blue eye 'till it reached the fabric of the silk-case over the soft-pillow beneath his head.

Jafar froze quickly at his cry, concerned as he looked down at his face, wiping away a second tear with the warm-pad of his thumb tenderly.

"Are you alright? Have I hurt you, my Love?"

"No.." he whispered, smiling up at him as another tear fell.

"Never. You could never hurt me, my darling. I'm just… _So happy_.. I love you. Please.. Don't stop."

Jafar flushed at his softly-spoken words, a shudder rippling along the length of his nude-body, nodding and clutching him closer tightly as he started to move within him.

Aladdin arched his back with a loud-moan, shaking as he twined his hands through his lover's hair gently.

"_Ohhhh_! Yes-Yes-_Yes_! Never stop. _Never_!"


	12. Chapter 12 New Possibilities Emerge

**Thank You for your reviews! :  
><strong>

**sarcastic-pies (I know, I just like knowing that my fics are enjoyed. :) If they're not, them why would I continue to write them?... I'm writing them for me, but I want others to enjoy them as well.. :)).**

**InuyashaxSesshomaru4ever (Ohhh.. I all hot and bothered you.. ;) Goody! *claps her hands and giggles)**  
><strong>Wow.. That is sweet.. I'll have to play it sometime while I'm writing one of the chapters.. :))<strong>

**~Sweet-Hearted SilverEars~**

**Chapter 12 New Possibilities Emerge**

Omar fled from the quiet-sound of his adopted-brother's pleasure, running back through the now completely-deserted market-place until he reached a very familiar back-alley, shoving his way into a house that wasn't really a house, running to a room at the very back of the building, opening the door to it quickly and shutting it behind him with a loud-bang and spinning it's lock with a sharp-click before turning to look at the small bed as a slim, tall blonde sat up fast in surprise.

"_Omar_?" he said, sounding stunned as he studied his large, shaking body with his sharp, beautiful sky-blue eyes.

"What are you doing back so soon? Are you alright? Do you need more Ki lessons?"

Omar shuddered, pressing a palm against his own heaving chest, moving forward to grab the other man by the shoulders and kiss his mouth roughly, pushing him back against the headboard as though he was trying to consume him.

"J-Jayden.." he panted heavily, trembling as he scattered burning-kisses all over his exposed-neck.

"Please!"

Jayden nodded in understanding now, his fingers going to the buttons on his tattered cotton-shirt before he paused to look up at him inquiringly.

"I assume that you brought payment?"

"What?"

"Payment. Do you have it?"

Omar's face twisted as he pushed Jayden away now, rolling off of him and climbing out of the bed quickly.

"You-" Omar said, his voice breaking before he took in a deep, steadying-breath and continued quietly.

"I come in here with my heart torn to pieces inside my chest, begging you for comfort and reassurance, and you bring up _money_?"

"It's not like that," he replied with a wince.

"Oh? Well, then would you please be so kind to tell me what it _is_ like? Because it sure as hell seems that way to me!"

"I have to eat," Jayden answered softly.

"Lately I haven't been getting as many customers as the young, newer boys are. I'm.. I'm not pretty enough to attract them anymore. I'm too old, I know it, but.. What can I do? I'm a whore. I give men pleasure for money. I don't know how to be anything else. You know that I care for you, Omar, I do. More then I should considering what and how our relationship is supposed to be. I'm so…_hungry_, Omar.. You've no idea.."

Omar paused at the other man's explanation, his anger cooling quickly as he noticed the pain in Jayden's blue eyes, moving closer again to pull him into his strong arms, stroking the strands of his blonde hair tenderly.

"Oh, Jayden.. I'm sorry.. Come away with me."

"What?" he asked, looking up at his face in confusion.

"Come away with me," Omar repeated softly.

"Leave this place with me. I can take care of you. You'll never be hungry again, I promise."

"Omar.." Jayden whispered, looking down uncomfortably now.

"Please don't.. Don't toy with me. It would never work.."

"Why not?"

"It just wouldn't. What about your man? The one that you've always wanted and were practicing kissing for?"

"Forget about him. He made his choice, Jayden."

"What do you mean? What choice?"

"To lay with another.."

"Oh, Omar.. _I'm so sorry_.."

Omar nodded; hurt flickering in his dark eyes.

"So am I. But I can't let myself dwell on it, or I know it will destroy me. As much as I don't want to, I need to move on."

"Omar, I _am_ sorry, but I can't be your next camel. You deserve better then an ageing whore as a Life-Partner."

"Don't talk like that, Jayden, please. You're beautiful."

"You can't fool me. I know how I look."

"Jayden. Look at me."

He raised his head to look at the larger man reluctantly, gasping softly at the tender-expression on Omar's face, trembling when Omar took his chin in his large hand gently.

"You _are_ beautiful in my eyes," he said quietly.

"Come away with me."

"Omar-"

"Please, Jayden. Let me help you. Let me love you."

Jayden sighed, his cheeks pink with both pleasure and distress, closing his eyes as he spoke.

"I know that it's wrong, but.. I will come with you.."

"It's not wrong, and I _will_ change your mind about that. You can trust in me, Jayden."

Omar let go of his chin, holding out his large hand to him in offering.

"I do," he said, placing his delicate-hand in his, where it was swallowed up within Omar's big palm and kept safe and warm there.


	13. Chapter 13 Several Secrets Revealed

**Thank You for your reviews! :**

**t-shirt n pants(Thank you! :)), InuyashaxSesshomaru4ever (*smiles wide* Oh goodie! I love him, too! ;) He's just soo adorable!),**

**sarcastic-pies (Thanks, me too! :)), ****Moonphase 9 (Yep, he's the Sultan and Jasmine's father! :) I don't know about the AU thing. I guess so, but I don't really think about it. This is just how I wish the movie was, only with real actors, and, most likely rated a big R for love scenes and Mature Content! ;)),**

**Moonphase 9 - Review for Chapter 2 The Princess.**

**"... I can't shop, and there's no cute boys to stare and giggle at."**

**Lmao, Jasmine's a dumbass in this. I'm not flaming (please don't be insulted)**  
><strong>I'm just making an observation. I'm sure you made her dopey on purpose.<strong>

**My one request would be, could you make the chapters longer perhaps?**

**(I DID make her dopey on purpose, yes. Sorry. But, she's a little more.. non-dopey in this one. She actually does care about her father, very much. :) And, I'll work on the chapter length if I can. It just depends on how they devide in my head.. Sorry. :)),**

**Yaoi-holic123 (*giggles, eyes shining* Thank you! I love him, too! ;) He's adorable! :))**

**~Sweet-Hearted SilverEars~**

**Chapter 13 Several Secrets Revealed**

Aladdin lay curled in a ball against the Sultan's side with his head on his chest, sleeping peacefully as Jafar smiled down at him, stirring as he stroked his cheek tenderly, blinking open his blue eyes, lips curved happily while he looked up at him.

"So, I've been just desperate to ask, did you think of me while you worked?"

Aladdin's smile slipped a little, his cheekbones flushing slightly with embarrassment.

"Ermm.. Well, no, but.. Only because I didn't go out today."

"Oh? Why not?"

"I.. Um, Imighthavehadapanic-attack.."

"What? Could you please repeat that a little slower, love?"

"I.. I had a panic-attack.."

"Oh no.. Are you alright? What happened?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was with my brother at the time, and he talked me through it."

"Praise Allah. Why did it happen? What triggered it, I mean?"

"I was, am, worried about Omar, and I just.. Lost my grip I guess.. I was really frightened for a minute there when I couldn't breathe, but Omar just stepped in and.. handled it. He was amazing.. I wonder how he knew what to do to help me? It was almost like he had experience with it.. With how quickly he handled it, I wouldn't be surprised, I just have no idea where he would have acquired such experience.."

"If you really want to know, just ask him."

"Maybe I will.. Jafar?.."

"Yes, love?"

"There's.. There's something that I need to tell you.."

"Oh?"

"Yes. I was afraid to tell you before, still am, actually, because I _can't_ lose you now, not after I just found you, but.. You have to know, and I'd rather that you hear it from me then someone else. I don't want to have any secrets from you."

"You can tell me anything, my 'Laddin. I love you."

"I love you, too. Forever.."

"Tell me, baby," the Sultan said quietly, stroking the dark hair back from the boy's face tenderly, kissing his temple.

Aladdin's cheekbones flushed pink at his actions; a soft sigh of happiness escaping his slightly parted lips as he snuggled closer against his bare chest and draped his right arm over his lover's body lightly.

"My.. My father is the Head of the Thieves Guild.."

Jafar lifted his head to look at him in astonishment, raising his left arm over his body to press his palm against the other man's rib cage on the right side with a gentle pressure before stroking his hand down over his hipbone lovingly.

"So.. You're the Prince of Thieves?.."

Aladdin ducked his head, looking embarrassed now instead of fearful.

"I have been so called, yes. I don't particularly like it much.. I mean, it's not like I asked for this, I was born into it. I _don't _like to steal, but I'm good at it. I guess I sort of feel like I have to be to support my father, to continue his legacy. His reputation is important to him, and his respect is important to me. It was really hard for me to tell him about us, but it had to be done. I will not live within a lie. Not with my family. I love them too much to keep my choice concealed form them. It wouldn't be right. I love you, and I will _not_ behave as though I am ashamed of that fact."

"If you want out, my darling, you need only say so. I have already asked you to come and live here with me, and I will not ask again, but my home is always open to you, like my arms, and my heart. You are my whole world now, my Sweet 'Laddin. I only wish for your happiness and to spend the rest of my life with you. Nothing else matters to me. You are a part of my family now."

"Oh, Jafar.. I love you so much…" Aladdin sniffled quietly, wiping at his suddenly damp eyes in embarrassment.

Jafar smiled tenderly, finding his lover's flushed, pink cheeks adorable and endearing, placing one hand under his strong chin gently, lifting his head up to press his lips to his forehead lightly, like the fluttering of a butterflies' wings.

"Aladdin?"

"Yes?"

"Will you.. have dinner with me tonight?"

"Of course. I had already planned to stay for the night, if that was alright with you."

"Of course it is alright, my love. I _want _you to stay with me always. And by "dinner", I meant in the dining room."

"You mean- Leave your rooms?.. Oh.. I don't know.. Why?"

Jafar sighed, remaining silent as though gathering his thoughts before answering him honestly.

"The last thing that I want is to make you uncomfortable, so if you feel that you aren't ready to eat in my dining room yet, I will of course stay here with you. It is only that.. I fear I am neglecting my daughter. I usually dine with Jasmine, you see, as most of the rest of my day is taken up with matters of the people. It is really the only time that we have to talk to one another about how our days have gone thus far."

"Oh. _Oh_! Why didn't you say anything to me? _I'm so sorry_. I don't want you to neglect her to spend time with me. I don't- I.. I know that I won't feel comfortable eating with her, but.. I'll do it for you, as long as _you_ do the initial explaining about our relationship. I have no idea how I'd even begin to explain it appropriately if she asked me, but I do know that I'd probably bungle it somehow and end up with her hating me, or possibly both of us. I don't want that, because it would hurt you. I love you too much to be able to bear your pain without feeling sorrow myself. Depending on how much food I can manage to get down with her staring at me, I might need to eat in here anyway. I've never been very good at that sort of thing. Even at the dinner parties that my father sometimes holds, I could never manage to make myself do much more then push my food around my plate with my fork.. People make me nervous. I don't have that problem around you, because of my love for you, but.."

"_Shh_," the Sultan said, smiling down at him as he pressed a gentle finger to the boy's parted lips.

"I understand, my Sweet. I'll send for food so that you may eat now."

"Thank you," Aladdin whispered against his finger, his blue eyes shining up into his with gratitude as he pressed a warm, open-mouthed kiss to it's tip tenderly, licking the pad as his eyes turned smoldering.

Jafar shivered in surprise and pleasure at his actions, smiling and lowering his head down to kiss him briefly but thoroughly before pulling the kitchen's bell cord.

* * *

><p>Aladdin lay curled up among the Sultan's pile of silk pillows, his dark haired head resting on Jafar's firm thigh where his lover sat on the pillows with his legs crossed elegantly as he ate from the many trays of food in front of them, sipping at his glass of wine in between bites, his left hand stroking Aladdin's soft hair and face tenderly every so often as he did so.<p>

Jasmine sat across from them both, her large eyes nearly popping out of her head while she ate, obviously struggling to refrain from asking about Aladdin's presence at her father's side.

Finally, though, her curiosity got the better of her, and she spoke up softly.

"Father?"

"Yes, my daughter?"

"Why is Aladdin here?"

The reason that she asked her father instead of Aladdin himself was because the boy's eyes were closed as though he slept, though Jafar could tell that he was not because of the tension in his shoulders where they pressed against his leg.

"Aladdin and I met several days ago," he explained, his expression somewhat guarded as he looked back at her, setting his cup down firmly as he once again ran his long fingers through Aladdin's silken strands lovingly.

"We have become rather close. Very close, actually."

"Yes, but.. I mean, I can see that, but why is he here? At dinner?"

"Aladdin is my Intended, Jasmine," he said, his voice becoming stern now.

"He will be spending time with us now. And, I hope that he will stay close at my side whenever it is possible for him to do so. He also has a duty to his family, however, and I won't take him away from that."

"Your- Intended? What?.."

"My Fiancé, daughter. I am going to cleave onto this man. To take him as my husband. For always and 'till the end of my days."

"_What_?" she gasped, dropping her cup of punch with a loud-clang from suddenly nerveless fingers, ignoring the servant woman who came forward from the edges of the large room quickly to clean up the mess skillfully, replacing the princess's cup with a fresh one before bowing and backing away again out of hearing range.

"But-But you can't, Father! He's.. He's a _he_! I don't believe it!"

"It is true," Aladdin spoke, joining in the conversation now as he opened his eyes and sat up, curling his body into Jafar's side with a small smile of happiness, nuzzling his cheek against his shoulder subtly.

"My father has already written up our marriage contract."

Jafar's face showed no sign of surprise at Aladdin's announcement, as Aladdin's showed none at the Sultan's, but the evidence was there in the brief pause of his fingers as he stroked his younger lover's hair again gently.

"I- I…" Jasmine spoke up again, interrupting the moment.

"Even if that was true… Have you forgotten mother so quickly?"

Rage transformed the Sultan's features, and he stood up to his full height quickly, towering over them since they were sitting on the floor amidst the cushions.

"Don't you ever _dare_ to say that to me again, Jasmine! I have done nothing but grieve for your mother since her death! _Nothing_! I am tired of _hurting_! Tired of sleeping _alone_! Being _alone_! I will _not_ do it anymore! I _am_ going to marry, and I _am_ going to marry this man! I _love_ this man! He holds my very heart in his hands!"

"How do you know that he will not crush it?.." Jasmine asked softly. "He might only want you for your wealth and position."

Jafar's shoulders slumped as his anger left his suddenly, not because of her words, but because he was never able to remain angered for long, leaving him feeling weak and shaken as he drifted back down amongst the pillows, feeling Aladdin take his trembling hand in his and squeeze it reassuringly, calming the Sultan's racing heart as he continued to hold it as he stood up and looked directly at the princess with a stern expression.

"Your groundless accusations are hurting your father, Jasmine. Not to mention me. I _love_ your father, and that has _nothing_ to do with his position. I have no need of his wealth, either. I am no pauper."

Aladdin took hold of a thick black cord around his neck that Jafar had never seen him wear before, drawing the pendant out from beneath his white-linen shirt, cradling it in his hands gently before holding it out in his cupped hands to show them both.

Held reverently within his dark, tanned palms was a golden heart with a hole in the shape of an upside down teardrop at the top.

The cord was looped around the thin part at the top to hold it around his neck.

"It was my mother's," he explained.

"A wedding gift from my father. When she died he kept it for me until I was old enough to take care of it and not lose it. I wear it sometimes, because it makes me feel as though she's still here with me. Maybe smiling at me. Or maybe putting her arms around me like she did when I was little. I barely remember it, or her, but I do know that she used to do that…"

**Author's Note - Here's the code for the picture of the necklace. :) Just remove the spaces. :)**

**http : / i1007 . photobucket . com / albums / af194 / SilverEars / P8130009 . jpg**

**~Sweet-Hearted SilverEars~**


	14. Chapter 14 Omar's Veiled Threat

**Thank you for you review! :**

**PhyscoBtch (I'm really glad that you like it, and I'm sorry it took me so long to update. It won't happen again. I already know what's next and how I plan to end it! :)**

**~Sweet-Hearted SilverEars~  
><strong>

**Chapter 14 Omar's Veiled Threat**

Omar led Jayden by the hand to the door out of the house that wasn't a house, frowning in displeasure when their way was blocked by the owner.

"What?" Omar growled aggressively, his dark eyes narrowed on the large man's repulsive, slimy looking face.

"Jayden is not allowed to leave this house," he said, but Omar could tell that his small beady eyes held fear of him.

"Why not?" he inquired reasonably. "I've seen your other boys leave with customers plenty of times."

"Yes, but, _they_ work for me. Jayden is different. I _own_ him."

"_What_? Let me see the bill of sale!"

"Fine. But don't you try and leave with him."

* * *

><p>The owner of the Brothel returned a few minutes later, carrying a slip of paper in his hand, which he handed over to Omar with obvious reluctance.<p>

"What does it say?" Jayden whispered where he stood behind Omar timidly.

"He's telling the truth."

"_What_? _How_?" Jayden gasped in stunned disbelief.

"I don't know. But, it has your signature on it."

"_That's not possible_," the blonde man hissed softly as he pulled Omar gently by the arm away from the third man.

"I never signed anything when I came to live here. I just needed a place to stay and a job. I never told him anything about it being permanent."

"Are you sure? You might have forgotten something."

"I didn't."

"Are you su-"

"Omar."

"Yes?"

"I haven't forgotten _anything_. I remember every single horrible day that I've spent in this place for the last four years. _All of it_. I signed _nothing_. I.."

"What is it, Jayden?"

"I can't write, Omar.. I can't read.. I don't know _who_ wrote that signature but it _wasn't _me. He's lying, but I don't know how to prove it.."

"I'll handle him," Omar promised softly. "Just go and stand by the door."

Alright."

Jayden obeyed him, his blue eyes watching Omar with more then a little concern as he spoke to the other man.

"You're lying. Jayden does _not_ belong to you. He belongs to _me_ now, by his own choice. I don't know who you paid off to forge this man's signature, but _he _did not sign that paper, because _Jayden_ is capable of neither reading nor writing."

The man glared up at him, puffing up his chest to try to seem more intimidating. He failed.

"You actually believe this… _whore_, over me? I am a _very_ successful businessman."

"Yes, I do. I would believe Jayden over the Sultan himself. Especially considering what I know about him from personal connection."

"_You_ know the Sultan?"

"Yes, I do. Jayden and I are leaving now, and you can't stop us. If you continue to press this property nonsense, trust me, you'll regret it. Severely."

The large man gulped audibly at his words, his beady eyes bugging slightly in his head.

Omar turned his back on him without another word, taking Jayden's small, delicate hand in his before opening the door and taking the sweet man out of that hellhole.

* * *

><p>Omar and Jayden slipped into his father's home unnoticed, going to their room quickly.<p>

Omar sat down on their bed, surprised when Jayden just stood there looking awkward and nervous.

He drew the blonde man closer by the hand, pulling him down onto his lap and putting a hand under his chin so that he had to look into his eyes.

"Jayden?.."

"Yes?"

"What's wrong, beautiful?"

"I just.. I don't understand.. I.. I want to know what my place is here with you. Just so there aren't any misunderstandings. At the.. you know, I always knew my place. Not being there confuses me, because I've been there for so long now.. That I just don't know what to do.."

"That's what you're worried about? Oh, baby, don't be. You're not going to be some kept man. We'll be married, and I'll help you find a way to support yourself, and everything will work out, you'll see."

Jayden sighed, but he relaxed against him, drifting peacefully off to sleep in the other man's warm, protecting arms.

* * *

><p>Aladdin stood in front of his father's desk, his arm looped through Jafar's as they listened to him speak.<p>

On the dark-mahogany surface lay the marriage contract that he had drawn up for them to sign when they decided to wed.

"So, that's everything, I suppose," Cassim said softly as he watched them. "It's prepared and ready whenever you decide that you both are. You can have it here even, if that pleases you both."

"I'd like that..," Aladdin said with a smitten little smile up at Jafar.

"What pleases my Darling Dove pleases me," he said with a return smile and soft eyes.

"I'd like it to be a small, intimate ceremony..," Aladdin continued to speak. "Just family, friends, guards from both of our houses nearby for protection if necessary. They might as well start trying to get along now."

"I agree."

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Cassim called softly.

"It's Omar, father," a quiet, deep voice replied. "I have news."

"Enter, then, my son."

The door opened and Omar strode in, shutting it behind himself and heading for the front of the desk, not noticing the rooms other occupants right away.

"What news have you?" Cassim asked him curiously.

"I'm getting married," he answered proudly.

"I see. May I inquire as to who the lucky woman is?"

"The lucky _man _is sleeping in our bed. His name is Jayden."

"Of course. Forgive my presumption, my son. After all, your brother is also to marry a man."

Omar blinked, finally noticing Aladdin and the Sultan standing there.

"Oh. I'm sorry for interrupting. I'll just go now. Will I see you before you leave again, Aladdin?"

"Of course. I will come and see you."

"Alright then. See you soon."

"Yes."

* * *

><p>Aladdin sat on Omar's bed, laughing softly at something that his brother had said since Jayden was sprawled out over the other half of the mattress sleeping like an angel, even drooling on the sky-blue silk pillowcase adorably.<p>

Omar smiled, sitting down on the bed next to him as he laughed as well.

"So.." Aladdin said quietly with another smile. "I was thinking.."

"Oh no.." Omar mocked gasped playfully. "He thinks!"

"Oh shush you," he said with another laugh, punching his big arm lightly. "Anyway, I was thinking.. Why don't we have a double wedding? You know, get married together? It would be amazing, wouldn't it?"

"I don't know.. Would your Sultan let us into his palace?" Omar asked sarcastically.

"What? Of course he would. But.. We're getting married here. Just a small, intimate affair. It's what I wanted. And he just wants me to be happy."

"Or he didn't want to spend a lot of money on you."

Aladdin stood up now, looking angered by his words.

"I don't want him to! I don't like being the center of attention. Why are you being such a jerk about this? It's not about his position! _I love him_!"

Omar sighed, closing his eyes and rubbing at his forehead.

"You're right. I'm sorry. I'm just a little tired.. Let's do it. Together."

"You mean it?.." Aladdin asked him hopefully.

"I mean it."


	15. Chapter 15 The Vows

**Thank You for your review! :  
><strong>

**InuyashaxSesshomaru4ever (Thanks! :) I'm glad that you like him. So do I! :))**

**Also, check out my poll if you have the time, please! :)  
><strong>

**~Sweet-Hearted SilverEars~  
><strong>

**Chapter Fifteen The Vows**

Aladdin waked slowly down the short aisle arm in arm with Jayden, Jafar and Omar waiting for them underneath the high wooden arch that had been decorated with white calla-lilies and tiny blue sprays of babies' breath.

They had decided that he would walk with Jayden instead of his father, because Jayden didn't have one to walk with him and give him away.

Aladdin wore loose white pants and a flowing, open-necked shirt, while Jayden wore the same style, only sky-blue pants and a periwinkle-blue shirt, to bring to notice the beauty of his blue eyes, which were framed by his gorgeous, soft blonde locks of shining golden hair.

When they reached the end of the white and blue silk carpet, they split, giving each other quick, encouraging smiles, Aladdin going to stand to the left and take Jafar's arm with his, Jayden to the right to take Omar's, both of them smiling up at their partners happily.

"Friends and family," Cassim began proudly where he stood in front of the two couples.

"We are all here to celebrate a momentous occasion. The most important occasion that I, and they, will ever experience. My sons are getting married. And not, as most of you probably thought upon hearing the news, to women, but to the men of their dreams. Because you see, my children are not afraid to be who they truly are. Lovers of men. And I.. I have never been prouder of them, or more happy for them, then I am on this day."

"Thank you, father," Omar and Aladdin said together, causing everyone, including themselves, to laugh in amusement quietly.

"Of course, my children. I wish only the best for the both of you. For all _four_ of you. I don't see this so much as losing my sons, but as gaining two more."

Everyone smiled and clapped at his words, while Jayden looked stunned and dazed, flushing pink across his high cheekbones when Omar took his hand in his and squeezed it gently in reassurance.

"That in mind," the King of the Thieves Guild continued to speak. "Let us get started, shall we? Do you have the rings?"

All four of them nodded in answer.

"Good. So then, the Vows. Omar and Jayden will speak first, followed by Aladdin and Jafar. Omar?"

Omar nodded, clearing his throat before smiling and turning to look at Jayden, lifting his delicate, pale hand up within both of his, watching the breath catch in the blonde's beautiful throat in response as he kissed his soft, silky palm lovingly.

"Jayden.. My sweet, beautiful Jayden.. It's still difficult for me to believe that I've only known you for a few months, because somehow, even in that small length and amount of time, you've managed to become my entire world. I can't even imagine what I would do without you, and I pray every day that I never have to. Will you accept my hand in marriage, and in your life, and make me the only one who is allowed into your bed, your arms, your heart?"

Jayden's face flushed pink as he gasped softly, staring at him with watering eyes, having had no idea what he was going to say as his vows, his hand trembling within both of Omar's as he smiled at him timidly.

"I do, yes, I do. I'm yours."

Omar smiled at his answer, kissing his hand before slipping the plain, but beautiful, silver ring onto the finger of his left hand gently.

"Your turn, baby.." he whispered to him so no one else would hear.

"Omar," he began, stopping with a nervous swallow before raising his voice firmly.

"Omar.. I don't even know how to say how I feel for you, except this.. I love you. You've saved me, and not from what you might be thinking of, but from myself. From my feelings of loneliness, of pain. From thinking that no one would ever, could ever, want or love me that way. The way that you do. And I will always be so _grateful_. Oh god.."

Omar blinked, shocked when Jayden broke down in tears, pulling him close into his arms tenderly to comfort him.

Jayden got himself under control fairly quickly, brushing his tears away as he continued with his vows, smiling up at him from where he was held in his arms securely.

"Just.. I love you, and.. I want to be yours forever. So, will you accept this ring, my heart, my love?"

"I do. I accept these rings as symbols of our love, commitment and loyalty to each other, and take you as mine as I also give myself to you."

I accept these rings as symbols of our love, commitment and loyalty to each other, and take you as mine as I also give myself to you," Jayden repeated, smiling, his blue eyes closing as Omar leaned his head down to kiss him gently on the mouth to seal the vows.

Everyone clapped, then Omar and Jayden moved to sit down nearby, linking their hands together as they watched Aladdin and Jafar step forward to where they had been standing to say their vows.

Aladdin's cheeks warmed obviously, flushing pink as he gazed up at Jafar, his full, red lips curving into a loving smile when the Sultan's big, pale hand moved up to touch his face, curving over his right cheekbone with a gentle-tenderness that left him breathless.

"Aladdin.." he began in his deep, seductive voice, taking his left hand in both of his as though he held the most valuable thing in the entire world as he stared deep into his wide blue eyes.

"My sweet, wonderful, loving man.. We've known each other such a short time, yet I know deep within me that I could never live without you now. I would say that fact astonished me, yet if I did it would be a lie, and I will never tell you a falsehood. From that first night that we met, I knew that you were the one. The only one who could be fully mine. Could make me love as I have never loved before, and shall never love again. So, my darling boy, my lover, will you accept me presence in your life, your heart, your bed? Will you accept this ring as a symbol of my pure and undying love for you?"

"I do. I have loved you for practically my entire life, in nearly all the ways that a person can love. I would be a fool now not to say yes, and I'm nobody's fool."

Jafar smiled at his answer before slipping the plain gold band onto Aladdin's finger, kissing it and then his hand tenderly as he stared into his beautiful face still.

"I love you, Jafar," Aladdin said firmly, blushing deeper when the other man's eyes softened even further in response.

"You're all that I've ever wanted. In my life, my heart, our bed. No other man could ever replace you, and I would never let any of them try to do so. More then anything I've always wished to be yours forever and always, and now you're making that wish come true. I can never thank you enough."

"I think you give me enough in return that thanks are not necessary. All that I desired was to have your heart, your love, and you have given me that. It was all that I wanted from you, as I told you when we first met."

"I know, and it's the only thing that I really had to offer you. The most important thing. My love and heart are yours, so, will you marry me?"

"I will. I'm forever yours and you're forever mine."

They smiled at each other again as Aladdin slipped the ring onto his finger gently, then Jafar lifted him off his feet, his arms wrapped around him securely as he held his body tight against his firm chest, both of them laughing as he spun in a circle before kissing him deeply and lowering him back to his feet slowly and carefully.

Aladdin giggled, stretching up on tiptoe to mock-whisper near his new husband's ear.

"Quick, let's escape while no one's looking and go home."

"If that's what you want, love."

"It is."

Aladdin looked around for Omar and Jayden to say goodbye to them, but it appeared that they had already slipped away to engage in amorous pursuits as well, so they said farewell to his father, waving to the guests as Jafar took his hand and they smiled at each other happily before they started for home.


	16. Epilogue Arabian Wedding Nights

**Thank You for your review! :**

**t-shirt n pants**

**I hope you love this as much as you've loved all of it! :)**

**I came up with the title for this chapter from the song Arabian Nights. It works too, if you listen to it! ;)  
><strong>

**~Sweet-Hearted SilverEars~**

**Also, if you guys could check out my poll, that'd be awesome! :)**

**Also, also, (lol) I have plans for a sequel for this story, though you don't have to read it, as, either way, it'll be happily ever after for them all! :)**

**~SH-SE~  
><strong>

**Epilogue Arabian Wedding Nights **

Jafar drew Aladdin's warm, smooth, naked young body closer to his own in their bed, enjoying how he came willingly to him with a soft moan of desire, his gorgeous eyes heavy-lidded with longing as the Sultan turned him so that his back was pressed close to Jafar's front, lying on his left side.

Aladdin gasped and writhed, panting as he was prepared with warm-oil and gentle-fingers thoroughly, unable to prevent himself from crying out as Jafar filled him with his hardness with slow-tenderness, arching back against him, his strong right hand moving to grasp at his lover's right hipbone tightly as he started to move into him, thrusting carefully at first before Aladdin begged him pleadingly.

"_Oh_, _Allah_, _yesss_, _right there_! _Harder, please_!"

Jafar shuddered, more heat filling his groin, making his balls tighten up and fill, tingling at the way that his husband moaned and quivered against him, moving his own right hand to grab Aladdin's hip, holding him as still as he could manage as he started to move quicker, loving him faster, fucking him fiercer.

Aladdin panted in soft, short gasps, submitting to him joyfully, feeling his heart soar in his chest with love, shaking with pleasure at the Sultan's strong, jerky movements and thrusts within his most intimate depths as he started to lose control of his need, Aladdin softening further when he pulled his head backward by the hair to kiss him roughly, deeply, thrusting his tongue into his mouth to taste Aladdin with a hungry groan of fevered-desire.

"Allah, you're delicious.." Jafar stated against his mouth, his hips pumping faster now, desperately, enjoying Aladdin's quiet whimpers and moans immensely, muffling the hot young man's scream of release with another kiss, reaching down to sooth his slowly-softening cock with gentle touches of his fingertips as he kept riding him determinedly from behind.

Soon, he came after, filling him with his seed, lingering inside his tight, wet, slick, quivering heat, reluctant to withdraw as they snuggled closer together before they both drifted into a light rest period for a few moments…

* * *

><p>Omar took Jayden by the hand, leading him away from the wedding party and back to their room eagerly.<p>

Once there, he divested the beautiful blonde of his clothing, stripping him thoroughly as he kissed and caressed his soft, white flesh lovingly, pulling him close and fastening his lips to Jayden's, kissing him harder as his large hands clutched at his new husband's lower back unconsciously.

Jayden relaxed against him, completely unresistant as Omar touched him, a quiet cry of delight escaping him when his husband's large hand curled around his soft, white cock, stroking him to an almost painful hardness quickly, making his face flush pink with embarrassment.

Omar somehow managed to remove his own clothing while still touching him firmly, and seeing Omar's hard-muscled, sun-darkened flesh was all it took, another cry bursting from his pale throat, this one louder as he stared into Omar's deep, beautiful eyes, unable, and unwilling, to break free of his dark, loving gaze as the evidence of his need pulsed in his husband's hand, his slender hips jerking, thrusting involuntarily as he spilled his warm, wet, white release onto Omar's dark-skinned left hip, panting harshly as his entire body trembled against his.

He quivered when Omar's large fingers released his softening arousal to drift downward, exploring his light-blonde, almost white, nether-hairs with curious-gentleness, making him moan low as he tugged on the patch of hair lightly, causing his cock to stir impossibly, waking quickly as he continued to touch and stroke his crotch-area tenderly.

"_Omar_.." he whimpered softly. "_Please_!"

"_Get on the bed_.." the big man growled hungrily.

He was surprised when Jayden stiffened as though someone had branded his skin with a hot iron, his beautiful blue eyes losing their joyful light, going flat, emotionless as he turned obediently, climbing onto the mattress and going up onto his hands and knees with his back to Omar, shaking visibly as he waited for the other man to join him.

"Jayden?.. What?.." he began, then he gasped in understanding, his face turning white, his voice turning soft with sorrow and compassion as he continued quickly.

"Oh, baby, _no_," he whispered, climbing onto the bed, pulling him close and crooning into his hair to sooth the tension in his painfully-thin, stiff limbs.

"Not that way. _Never _that way.. _Not with me_."

Jayden didn't seem to hear him, and, if there was any change at all, it was only that he became stiffer against him.

Omar was unsure about what to do, a rare thing for him to be, and frightened that his lover's sudden, intense fear would cause harm to his slim, beautiful body in someway, as well as cause further harm to his mind.

"Jayden.. Its okay. Come back to me, love, come back.."

Omar lay his husband's tense form down on his back on the bed, pressing soft, loving kisses over his face, eyelids, nose, mouth, feeling him relax beneath him a fraction at that last kiss to his lips, continuing down in relief to kiss over his chin, throat, collarbone, kissing his left nipple before taking it into his hot, wet mouth, sucking gently, feeling Jayden's right hand move up to slide into Omar's hair on that side, tightening slightly when he sucked harder, not in protest, but with obvious enjoyment, his fear-hardened muscles loosening finally as he relaxed fully with a quiet-sigh.

"I'm sorry, loving.. I didn't mean to upset you.. You just.. You drive me wild with need for you.."

"It's alright," Jayden whispered to him. "It's not your fault. I think it's going to be a while before I can engage in these things without being frightened.. But I have to do it anyway, or I'll never get over it, and I don't want that to be, so I'll do the best I can until I don't tense when we touch this way, because I don't want to never participate in the art of physical love with you. I need to be, and to do, those things with you, because I love you. And I know you love me."

"With all that I am. And I can wait as long as you need to be comfortable."

Omar lowered his head back down without waiting for a reply, intending to suckle again at Jayden's nipple, surprised when his husband's body jolted in reaction when his nose accidentally nudged the crease that divided his chest and arm lightly.

He was curious now, so he grabbed Jayden's wrist, moving his arm so that it rested with his hand palm-up above his fair-haired head, studying the silky-looking, completely hairless skin there.

His thoughts were proved true when he lowered his head again, flicking the very tip of his tongue against Jayden's soft armpit, stunned, but very pleased and excited, when the beautiful blonde cried out in response, his slender hips bucking up off the bed involuntarily.

"Oh Allah.. _Omar_!"

He did it again, repeatedly, loving how Jayden's hips wriggled up against his with every flick of his tongue, holding his arm by the wrist to keep it above his head as he lavished attention over this sensitive area on his Mate tenderly.

He smiled, sensing Jayden was close to the edge again, licking a firm, full, hot strip of saliva all the way up his pit, surprised at the volume of his lungs achievement as he screamed out with his release, coming himself at the sight of his beautiful, sweaty face, coating each other's hips, and the bed sheets, with their warm seed.

Omar released his wrist now, pulling him closer into his arms as he lay down on the bed beside him on his right side, kissing his lips lovingly, lingeringly.

"Time to rest before round two," Omar growled in his ear playfully.

Jayden flushed pink, giggling against his lover's shoulder, but he didn't protest as he snuggled closer still, laying his head on Omar's shoulder and closing his eyes, feeling slightly, pleasantly sleepy.

"I love you, Omar.."

"Love you, Jayden.."

* * *

><p>Aladdin moaned, whimpering needily as he was rolled onto his back on the bed, limp, legs spread open and wide, completely unresisting before his husband, a strangled scream escaping him when Jafar moved up between his legs and slammed forward into him abruptly.<p>

The Sultan froze instantly, concern clear on his face as he stared down at his lover's tight countenance.

"Did I hurt you? I'm sorry.."

Aladdin shuddered, panting as he shook his head, hooking his legs around his hips tightly, taking him inside himself deeper.

"_Fuck, no_," he insisted fiercely, his blue eyes burning with honest need as he looked directly up into his eyes. "_Don't stop! Fuck me_!"

Jafar nodded, believing him, lowering his head down to kiss him deeply, starting to move his hips again, thrusting further within his hot, willing Mate fiercely, reveling in his soft whines and cries of need against his lips as he took him higher toward his release.

Aladdin gasped and shook, trembling as the other man's hand wrapped around his hard cock, stroking between his legs tenderly as he continued to pump his hips against his roughly.

He kept going 'till the both of them were panting harshly and drenched in sweat, still kissing him as they clung to each other, finally spilling their seed with loud moans and jerking, thrusting forms, Jafar deep within Aladdin's tight body, Aladdin against Jafar's belly as he cried out beautifully, clutching at the Sultan's forearms as he shuddered and pushed his hips against his involuntarily, his eyes never leaving his lover's as he did so.

Aladdin whimpered, shivering in wordless protest as Jafar withdrew from inside his warm hole, sighing softly in renewed contentment when he was drawn close into his arms and kissed in what he felt was within an inch of his life as he panted for breath, snuggling closer against Jafar's body as the older male tucked them both beneath the warm, silken covers so that they could sleep now.

At least for a while.

"I love you, Jafar."

"As I love you, my sweet 'Laddin."

* * *

><p>Jayden whimpered, tremors of pleasure running through him, staring up into Omar's dark eyes where he lay atop his alabaster-skinned soft body, panting and moaning as his husband's large, thick fingers stroked, caressed and probed at his oil-slickened opening gently, trembling beneath him as his anal-muscles loosened finally, admitting two of his fingers within him easily.<p>

"_Omar_.." the slim blonde moaned again, thrusting his hips down to push himself into the touch roughly.

"_Oh, yesss! So wonderful.. So hard and thick.. Your fingers.. Fuck me with them, please! Makes me feel so good_.."

"_Allah, Jayden_.." Omar gasped out as his lower-belly muscles tightened immediately at his husband's dirty-talk and begging, his cock hardening just as fast where it was pressed several inches to the left of Jayden's left hipbone, tensing and shuddering when he pushed his hips up to wriggle his soft, inviting flesh against his large, stiff, overly-sensitized arousal, causing the big man to pant and moan in helpless reaction.

He added a third finger inside Jayden once the lust had cleared enough from his mind to let him accomplish the action without hurting him, moaning low himself at the blonde's renewed whimpers and cries of desire, feeling his stomach jolt in response to the heat of the passion burning deep in his lover's blue eyes as they looked at each other while his three fingers thrust back and forth inside of him with varying degrees of speed and depth.

"_Omar_!" Jayden moaned pleadingly, lifting his legs up to press his feet flat to the mattress as he spread his thighs as wide as they would go for him.

"_Please.. Come inside me_!"

"Gladly."

Omar grabbed Jayden's delicate ankles, hooking them over his large shoulders so that they touched his upper-back lightly on either side of his neck as he moved up onto his knees between his slim white thighs, withdrawing his fingers and finally slamming home inside him in less then a minute.

Tight, rippling-heat surrounded his cock, and his thoughts just vanished like smoke from a fire, unable to think at all as he slid completely inside the other male's nether-regions.

Jayden shrieked piercingly, bending his body even further in a way that should have been impossible considering how he was already bent as he lifted his upper-body up to clutch at Omar's wide shoulders, panting heavily with pleasure, kissing the large man roughly as he started to thrust into him, opening to his loving, wild assault completely and without any resistance at all, soft sounds of his need and desire for more joining Omar's heavy breathing and deep groans while they moved easily, beautifully, together as one being.

Omar increased the pace of his body's movements and thrusts, clearly driving Jayden mad with need, his gorgeous lover's delicate white toes curling and tightening above his dark-haired head as the beautiful blonde male hissed like a feral feline and clawed at the big man's shoulders, leaving numerous, sharp red lines over his shoulders and lower-back as he fucked him fiercely, stopping just short of brutal in his loving of him.

Jayden didn't seem to mind it any, clearly out of it with want, the both of them tensing as they got close, finally finding release at the same moment, Omar panting, loving how Jayden was so wild in his own movements that he sprayed his seed over Omar's large, sweat-glistening chest in erratic, erotic white lines before slumping down upon the bed limply beside the big man, to drained to even whisper to each other as they cuddled close and drifted off into peaceful sleep almost immediately.


End file.
